


thinking out loud

by 95liners



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Boys, literally just taeyong loving yuta, tag urself im taeyong loving everything about yuta, this is a short ass drabble bc its taeyong soft ass appreciating yuta, yuta loving taeyong'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: taeyong's felt love before, but never like this.not like nakamoto yuta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to ed sheeran and this happened
> 
> yes the title is from thinking out loud - it literally is thinkning out loud
> 
>  
> 
> tag urself im ty
> 
> pls lvoe my soft boys theyre just in love

Taeyong loved Yuta so much.

 

The Korean had felt love before - he loved his toys when he was younger, he loved his family, and he loved dancing.

 

But none of that compared to what he felt for Nakamoto Yuta. Whenever Yuta grinned at the blond, his heart tightened considerably, leaving him short of breath (Yuta never noticed, though, as he was too busy excitedly rambling over whatever got him happy that time), or whenever Yuta dropped a tired head on Taeyong’s shoulder, he always gave the younger’s knee a squeeze, and a kiss on his forehead, before allowing him to sleep.

 

Taeyong loved many things about Yuta, too - he loved the other’s laugh, and how loud it was. Whenever Yuta was incredibly happy, his laugh would explode out of him, and he’d double over at the sheer force of it. When he was shy, his laugh was more of a giggle, and his cheeks flamed a magnificent red (one of the few cases where Taeyong absolutely adored the colour red).

 

Taeyong also loved Yuta’s grin, and how it lit up any room he was in. (He hated seeing the fake one Yuta would adorn sometimes, coupled with wet eyes. Taeyong would rather suffer than see Yuta cry)

 

Yuta’s hands was a favourite of Taeyong’s, and how they intertwined so perfectly with his. They slotted in like it was made to fit with Taeyong’s, and he always loved to squeeze the Japanese man’s hand softly, as if to remind him that the other was with him.

 

The others (especially Doyoung and Johnny) loved to tease Taeyong, about how much of a bleeding heart he was, and how he was too romantic, but Taeyong didn’t mind. Not when he was faced with Yuta’s happy laughter at the roses on his desk, or the red blush sitting high on his sculpted face, and tinting his ears.

 

( _ If Taeyong could die with one last sight, it’d be Yuta when he gave him those roses. _ )

 

It was hard sometimes - both were stubborn and hard-headed, and arguments were inevitable, but Taeyong couldn’t bear to give up Yuta’s touch, or his love. ( _ And neither could Yuta _ ).

 

Taeyong has loved a lot in his life, and he’s felt love a lot.

 

But nothing compared when it came to Nakamoto Yuta.

 


End file.
